


傲慢（20-21）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 21





	傲慢（20-21）

二十  
二十  
三人被领到容家的“慎独”里，直接进了靠最里的一个内间，除了一路上不少被罚的或者满脸指痕、板印，或者步伐艰难垂着头的侍奴，还有依然在地上罚跪的那些，没有见到太过震惊的一幕。  
只是江原却在院里那一排被按着打板子的人中，似乎隐约看见了自己堂弟。  
“你认识江水吗？”他问元诗。  
“不太熟悉，他在三少手下做事，我一般近身伺候二少。”元诗看见江原面露担忧，却不知该怎么安慰。  
内室除了刑架刑凳之类的大件，以及放置在柜子里、挂在墙上的各类惩罚器具里什么都没有，他们不会去做刑架那种地方，最后三人齐刷刷的坐在了地上。  
江原和元诗两人都被责罚过，没坐一分钟就纷纷站了起来，元诗瞧见了江原脖子上的刺青便知道怎么一回事儿。  
元诗从某个小柜子里悄悄摸出几瓶运动饮料和一些袋装的小点心，眼神颇有些无奈和温柔，解释道：“我经常在这屋子里受罚，这些东西都是元辞藏的。”  
他们的手机并没有被拿走，于是这时候林悦的电话打了进来。  
“在哪？江原在没在一起？”林悦语气格外差。  
“家主，…”元伊咬唇，这时不得不说实话了，“我俩都在在容家的慎独里。”  
“行。”林悦一个字说完便挂了电话。  
江原紧张的盯着元伊然后看见不过几秒电话就被挂断。  
然而来不及询问什么，便听见了开门声，随后，元辞的声音想起：“家主……”  
元诗蓦地扑到了墙边捶着墙壁叫着元辞的名字，却发现是徒劳。  
这间房间隔壁是容二少的内室，两边可以声音互通，也可只将一边的声音传入另外一边。而现在，容二少内室的声音清楚的传了过来，而元伊他们所在的这边只能安静的听着，却不能将声音传过去。  
内室的元辞宛如有感应一般的回过头看了那隔开的墙壁一眼，随后便将衣物全部脱下，寻常他都不会叠衣服，只有在这种时候，他会一点点、慢慢地叠，叠的足够精致好，能够拖后一秒便是一秒。  
容景此时不会催促，安静的等着等到小孩自己做足了准备。  
“去将香点好吧。”容景喜欢看他战战兢兢地样子，人真是神奇，明明大脑都不记得的事情，仿佛身体却还记得。明明他应该不记得这房间发生的事情，却每次进到这里依然如履薄冰。他明明不该记得自己对他的做过的那些事情，却每次看见自己却比看见弟弟要更加瑟缩。  
隔壁的元诗听见了那句话，他握紧的拳头一团团砸向墙壁，燃香了……元辞……  
这句话太过残忍了，仿佛是要即将被凌迟的人自己去磨将割向自己的刀。  
元诗的情绪太过崩溃，江原和元伊两人只得去扶他，而一近，便看见了元诗脸上悲戚而又绝望的神情。  
那边声音又清晰地传了过来。  
“可灌干净了？”容景一把竹扇挑起元辞的下颌。  
“是。”元辞点燃了熏香，在袅袅青烟中跪在了容景面前。  
“我却不信。”容景笑着，将一条长长的柔软的蚕丝巾递给了元辞，“酒里泡过，进去可能有些蛰人，不过辞儿不会让我失望的是吗？可以全部吞进去是吗？”容景说话斯文好听，每句都像询问意见似的温和，只是不容忍拒绝罢了。  
元辞接过那条丝巾，然后转过身，跪趴在地，手指一点点将柔软、然而对于敏感的后穴来说还是太过粗糙的丝巾一点点塞了进去。这条丝巾很长，元辞一点点一点点的努力，将后穴似乎都要填满了，最后还有二十余厘米在外，而元辞穴内充实的难受，却怎么也弄不进去了。他有些害怕的回过头看着容景，小心翼翼的抱住容景的小腿，咬唇求饶。  
容景将刚刚开启的红酒递给元辞，“辞儿知道什么是蓝染吗？条件不够，那就用红酒给我染出一条好看的丝巾怎样？”  
人这奇怪的潜力，明明丝巾都进不去了，偏偏这酒瓶口却让容景给顶了进去，元辞害怕的按住了自己的小腹，总觉得那儿已经撑到了极限。而容景却觉得太慢了，将他抓起按在了腿上，一把小小的、却厚重的木板左右敲打着臀上已经在下午时已经被责打的发青的肿痕，而酒水带了的痛宛如酸液一般的不断侵蚀着肠壁。  
“知道我不喜欢这旧痕，”酒已经在敲打中全部被后穴里的丝巾吸收，而本来就充满了后穴的丝巾不断涨大，容景抽出酒瓶，手指磨砺着肿胀的穴口，“来前怎么忘了再去慎独过一遍，将皮肉再抽红抽新了再过来？”  
“元辞知道错了……请家主用板子将元辞的屁股再抽的热热的肿肿的……”用药下的元辞特别乖巧，明明忘记了，却依然能回答出容景满意的话。  
容景将臀间已经吸足了酒的丝巾抽了出来，洁白的丝巾上满是红酒的颜色，然而他却不满意的放置到了一边，道：“第一次难免不得要领。”  
“谢谢家主宽恤。”元辞脸色已经有了一丝醉酒的坨红。  
“再试试，嗯？多染几条。”

二十一  
元辞受着酒蛰之苦，一遍又一遍的将新的丝巾置入，抽出，敏感的穴壁被磨砺的发疼，他脸因为酒而胀红，抬眸间宛如染满了情欲，湿润的唇瓣被舌尖舔舐着，眼神也开始迷离。  
容景一笑取来灌肠液，混入处理过的薄荷脑溶液，一点点的灌入元辞后庭深入。相比冰水，薄荷脑带来的那种刺激更甚，一股说不出的寒意从尾椎一点点盘着血液蔓延至四肢，元辞握紧拳头，求着容景停下，“家主……太凉了！好冷！家主！唔——”  
“辞儿，我不过为你醒醒神罢了，怎么和欺负你一样嗯？”容景手下一管薄荷脑溶液注射进还未灌完的灌肠液里，又拿起一管，“瞧着你还没清醒，还说着胡话。”  
“呜呜——家主家主！元辞知道错了！”元辞感觉骨头缝里都结着冰渣子，难受的只想逃。  
“错？你的错自然有慎独去罚，而我不过是想疼疼你。”容景终于将干瘪的袋子丢弃，将软管取出，“既然冷，那我们暖暖？”  
于是一块汁水饱满的姜塞在了穴口。  
穴内翻江倒海皆是冰凉刺骨的液体，穴口处却是辛辣火热的姜汁，元辞终于忍不住哀哀求饶，哭的不能自已。  
“嘘，”容景的手指贴在了他的哭得直颤的唇上，有些不开心的训斥着：“哭的太难听了，课是怎么上的？”  
元辞迅速颤抖的胸膛逐渐平息，悲戚的哭声也渐渐安静，他小声的道歉，说着对不起。难受的将头抵在了容景的膝盖上，熬着后穴里不断折磨神经的痛楚，然而他才缓过一些容景便让他挺起了胸膛，将两个金色的乳环直接穿过乳尖，鲜红的血珠一滴滴的掉落在胸前，雪白的胸膛被这几点嫣红衬托的像一幅雪景梅花图。  
点点血珠干涸的很快，在皮肤上留下几点印记，元辞咬紧了唇才在穿环时候没叫出来，可是眼泪已经忍不住，在眨眼间挂在了长长的睫毛上，抬眸时真是楚楚可怜。  
容景吻住了元辞的唇，刚刚还在温柔的吮吸，下一次便咬住了舌尖，元辞瞬间吓的一愣，却伸着舌头不敢动作，好在容景只是用牙齿稍微磨咬了两下，随后便放开了，元辞来不及松一口气，下唇已经被轻轻咬住，然后力道一点点的加重，容景眼神还是那样的温柔和煦，然而牙齿上却未曾松开一丝力气，直到浓稠的血腥味充斥着两人的齿间，他才松开，手指将血液抹开在他的唇瓣上，红艳艳的。  
而容景唇间也沾染上了血迹，如同刚刚餍足的吸血鬼。  
元辞的心脏扑通扑通的跳动，这种突如其来的痛苦总是容易吓到他，容景拍了拍他的脸颊，夸了一句：“好看。”  
容景点了点元辞胸前充血的乳尖，问道：“只是两点，会不会太过单调？”  
元辞抿唇，答了一句：“留白也好看的……”  
容景一笑，“最近倒是欣赏繁杂却不显得凌乱的美感。”  
容景执长鞭看了看元辞胸前，最后还是选择了空白一片的后背，“分开腿，站直。”  
元辞被后庭里的灌肠液和姜汁折磨的腿软，双手撑在了墙上才把自己绷直。  
以为鞭子会落在背脊上的元辞，怎么也没想到，第一鞭子从下往上，从会阴抽到臀缝，姜塞被一把抽出，没有反应过来的元辞疼的瞬间跪在地上，灌肠液失控的淌了一地。  
元辞喉咙里如同有什么东西鲠住，眼眶酸到发疼，他抿紧唇，感受着臀腿下一片濡湿，他终于失声痛哭。  
“元辞？元辞！！你怎么了？”元诗听见了元辞那压抑的哭声，心脏如同扎入芒刺一般的抽痛，他按着胸口，明知无用，却一遍遍的拍打的墙壁，大声喊着弟弟的名字，“元辞！元辞……”  
元辞的失控宛如春药，容二少将软在地上哭泣的小孩抱到了一遍的床上，在元辞的哭泣中将坚硬的阴茎刺了进去，小孩的肠壁还是微凉的，滚烫的阴茎像是烫到他了一般，他害怕的后缩，然而这饱受调教的身体却早已食髓知味，随着抽插逐渐升温，元辞的哭声还是变味，混杂着情欲与暧昧，他们甚至能听见抽插间泥泞的水渍声。  
三人不是未经人事，一听声音便知道隔壁正在进行着何事。  
元伊和江原都不去看元诗，虽然都是家奴，也皆伺候家主，但是在他为弟弟痛哭的时候，听到这样的声音，他们不知道他该如何难受。  
不知过了多久，高昂的声音渐渐微弱，然而拍打声继续响起，容景用那把扇子抽打着元辞肿胀的臀肉，竹质的扇骨抽在身上竟是那么的痛，元辞忍不住朝前爬着闪躲，却被拉住脚踝一把拖回，一颗颗硕大的玻璃珠惩戒的置于刚刚被使用过的后穴，扇子继续抽打，带动穴内的玻璃珠又是一场折磨，元辞嗓子哭的沙哑，痛的宛如能呕出血来。容景从来不阻止元辞哭，他爱惨了这哭声，让他忍不住的下手更狠，忍不住心中澎湃地凌虐欲，那淤血终于从破损的皮肤里涌了出来，将雪白的扇面染出点点暗红。  
元辞已经呼吸渐渐微弱，一天两场惩罚已经耗尽他的气力，再有经验的身体也扛不住这样的责打。  
而扇子终于停下，元辞转过头，看着容景，见他颇为开怀的绽开了被血染花的空白扇面，揉了揉元辞的头：“这扇子染的竟比那些丝巾都好。”  
大概真是这扇子颇为称心，容景今日竟然就这么放过了元辞，叫人送他回房。  
而容景拿着新得的扇子，去会找上门来的林家家主。


End file.
